Femme envers et contre tout
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Rainier de Jarjayes avait beau avoir élevé sa plus jeune fille contre sa nature la plus profonde, il n'avait rien pu faire contre les lois élémentaires de la Nature.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Rainier de Jarjayes avait beau avoir élevé sa plus jeune fille contre sa nature la plus profonde, il n'avait rien pu faire contre les lois élémentaires de la Nature.

_**Femme envers et contre tout**_

Dans une chambre du château du domaine des Jarjayes, la lumière de l'aurore passait à travers les rideaux, créant des fils de lumière légers. La pièce était devenue orangée, créant une atmosphère de chaleur et de vie. Ce matin là aurait dû être comme les autres. Sauf que le propriétaire de la pièce se réveilla, tiré de son sommeil par une douleur aiguë dans le ventre. Cela tirait, coulait. Oscar se redressa sur le champ, ouvrant les yeux très vite et soulevant ses draps, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Cela n'était pas normal. Cela était effrayant. Elle en tremblait et se croyait en danger de mort. C'était ce que l'on lui avait appris. Si un soldat saigne et qu'on ne sait pas d'où vient la blessure, il meurt d'une hémorragie. Elle se leva et remarqua du sang sur les draps initialement immaculés. Elle se dirigea vers sa pièce d'eau pour observer son jeune corps. Elle avait bien remarqué sa poitrine naissante mais elle n'y avait pas prêté trop d'attention. Elle savait qu'en grandissant, malgré son éducation masculine, elle ne saurait empêcher ses seins de se développer. Pour l'instant, elle restait assez plate mais elle avait déjà mis au point la technique des bandes pour plus tard. De son regard océan, elle scruta son corps, cherchant la moindre égratignure, la moindre blessure. Elle remarqua que son dessous était également taché. Elle passa une main vite fait sur sa féminité. Elle sentit un liquide chaud et une odeur de fer avait envahi la pièce. Elle la regarda. Elle était ensanglantée. Oscar commença à paniquer. La blessure était en elle ! Elle allait saigner et mourir sans pouvoir y remédier ! Elle ne voulait pas ! Pas si tôt ! Elle se changea et tenta de réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait causé dans son lit. Elle pensait à Grand-Mère qui allait avoir tant de mal à ravoir ce sang ! Sur du blanc en plus ! Et tout en épongeant ce qu'elle pouvait, des larmes à la fois de douleur et de peur coulaient le long de ses joues d'adolescente. Elle tentait d'être discrète mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de hoqueter de temps à autre.

Hoquet que son père, le Général Rainier de Jarjayes, entendit. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait, il était si rare qu'Oscar pleure ! Il décida d'entrer dans sa chambre sans prévenir, sachant que s'il s'annonçait, Oscar tenterait de se reprendre. Il la découvrit à quatre pattes sur son lit, un linge humide à la main, en train d'essayer de laver du sang. Cette situation, il l'avait vécu par cinq fois avec ses cinq autres enfants.

- Oscar ! Mais qu'avez-vous donc ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

- Je vais mourir Père et je ne peux rien y faire, je ne sais comment me soigner !

Il s'approcha d'elle et s'autorisa à être un peu plus tendre avec elle. C'était un jour particulier et Oscar avait besoin de réconfort.

- Venez donc ici. Dit il en désignant son côté droit.

Oscar obéit et son père l'enlaça doucement. Geste qui surprit grandement sa fille.

- Vous n'allez pas mourir, chère enfant. Ce que vous vivez est un phénomène naturel chez les femmes à partir d'un certain âge. Vos sœurs sont passées par là elles aussi. Cela prouve que vous devenez adulte.

Oscar comprit alors de quoi son père parlait. De temps à autre, elle avait entendu parler ses sœurs entre elles. Hortense était enceinte de son premier enfant. Et elle l'avait su car elle n'avait pas eu ses fleurs depuis deux mois.

- Seraient-ce ces fameuses fleurs dont mes sœurs parlaient par rapport à Hortense ?

- En effet Oscar. A partir d'un certain âge, une femme a tous les vingt-huit jours ce que l'on appelle ses fleurs. Elles durent quelques jours. Vous risquez d'avoir un peu mal au début, ou de vous sentir fatiguée, mais vous ne devez pas en avoir peur. C'est un phénomène qui prouve que votre corps est en bonne santé. Il arrive parfois aussi, au début, que ces fleurs soient un peu en retard, le temps que votre corps s'y fasse. Quand une femme ne les a plus, soit elle est enceinte, soit elle ne peut plus procréer.

- Je ne risque pas de mourir d'une hémorragie ?

Le Général rit un peu.

- Mais non chère enfant. Mais si vous voyez qu'elles durent depuis un moment, alertez votre mère ou Grand-Mère. Elles sauront vous aider. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Grand-Mère, allez donc la voir pour lui expliquer, elle vous donnera des astuces pour vivre de manière plus confortable cet épanouissement floral.

Oscar obéit et partit. Rainier observa le sang sur les draps. Et il réalisa une chose. Il avait défié la Nature en élevant Oscar en homme malgré sa condition de femme. Mais la Nature avait toujours le dernier mot. Elle venait de lui rappeler que l'éducation qu'il lui avait donné ne changeait en rien sa nature de femme.

Oscar n'était pas un garçon.

Oscar était une fille.

Non, une femme désormais.

Une femme envers et contre tout.

_**FIN**_


End file.
